


Painless Kiss

by kyradvb



Series: Thiam [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyradvb/pseuds/kyradvb
Summary: It seems like taking Liam's pain away can only be done by a kiss.





	Painless Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So right now it isn't edited, but it was a thing that came up in my mind and I just had to write it. I will edit it tomorrow if I have time. Hope you enjoy for now!

Liam is running, and it is something new for him. Normally he doesn't really have a fight or flight reaction, only a fight now. But right now, all that he can do is run. Run from the hunters that just showed up in the hospital, Gabe and a few others.

Had Liam be stupid to trust Nolan, he questions himself. Should he not have listened to him, even though it really seemed like Nolan was helping him. Making sure that the hunters that have jobs at the hospital did not see him, showing the people - or werewolves - having a tube with wolfsbane in them, which was slowly but surely most likely killing them. Letting Nolan go without having done the last part of the deal, kicking Nolan's ass.

'Yeah,' Liam thought to himself. 'That last thing is definitely stupid of me.'

Liam almost let's himself get distracted enough to not be focused on where he goes anymore, but he can't afford that. He can hear the footsteps of the hunters near him, following him. Or were it footsteps of other people? Liam is starting to panic to much to be able to know which one it is. All he knows is that he needs to run and get out of here, fast.

'But first check if Mason and Corey aren't here yet, and if they are, that they are safe.'

Just then Liam's phone makes a sound. A sound specific for text messages from Mason. Should he check it? Can he afford to stop and check it? He has to, this is Mason. His best friend. Mason is more important than the panic that is telling Liam to not stop and keep on going.

Liam makes a swift movement to stand straight against a wall where the hunters won't be able to see him if they run quickly past him. He focuses on the footsteps he has heard the whole time following him, but he can't hear anything now over his own loud fast heartbeat. With a deep breath, Liam makes a move to grab his phone out of his pocket but gets stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. Liam almost throws his claws at the person grabbing him, but before he can do that his eyes make contact with other familiar eyes.

Theo.

Liam feels himself relax slightly, feeling almost a bit safe right away. Slightly, and almost.

"Mason and Corey are safe," Theo tells him. "Some nurses where cornering them, but I knocked them out and told them to get outside and drive a bit further away so they wouldn't be in sight anymore. But not to far away."

Liam wants to ask Theo why he didn't tell them to go home, or as far away as possible from the hospital. Before he can ask that, Theo cuts him off.

"We need an escape plan don't we?"

Liam nods, the question of how Theo knew they were here lingering on his tongue. He gets cut off again. But now by talking, just by Theo yanking Liam into the hallway again and they both start running.

"Where are we going?" Liam asks Theo, looking at him as if he held the answer.

Theo gives a small shake of his head. "I don't know, the roof?"

"And do what?" Liam starts sarcastically. "Jump off of the roof?"

When Theo doesn't give an answer, Liam feels a bit of fear come back again. Jumping off of the roof? That seems like a suicide mission to him.

"I know what you're thinking right now," Theo starts. "But it's either that or face multiple hunters."

Liam let's that sink in and swallows thickly. Both didn't seem like anything he would really want to do, but the biggest chance to survive this right now, would have to be jumping off the roof. A memorie flashes back in Liam's mind. How he was once hanging over the hospital roof, Scott's teeth the only thing holding onto him.

'Those teeth ruined your life,' Are words that flash through Liam's mind, but he quickly shakes his head at that. It hadn't ruined his life. It had saved him, even if he is not exactly in a ideal situation now. Life-threatening even.

"You need to keep yourself calm, Liam," Theo says. "I can hear your heartbeat getting even quicker than it already is. We can't afford to have you go all angry and violent right now. We need to keep _running_."

That sentence coming from Theo kind of surprises Liam. He doesn't see Theo as a person that runs from things. Especially not after endangering his life - or existence - when the Ghost Riders were here in the hospital with them, trying to take them.

After another minute of running, the elevator comes in sight. Yeah, that elevator, where Theo threw Liam into to keep him safe.

"We'll take the elevator," Theo says and Liam is not sure whether he is talking to him or just thinking out loud. "Yeah, we'll take the elevator. Quicker than the stairs. Okay, Liam?"

"Yes," Liam says quickly, taking the first good-sounding option to get out of this situation.

As they arrive at the elevator, Theo immediately pushed the button. The elevator needs to come from the 5th floor and they are on the 2nd. Liam focuses on hearing footsteps again, and he hears them. They are close. The elevator won't come quick enough with how close they sound. Liam forces himself to take a deep breath, hoping that maybe the hunters will go the other way, but just as the elevator goes past the 3th floor, the hunters appear from around the corner.

"Hello Liam," Gabe says, getting the safety off of his gun. "How are you?"

There is a twisted smile on Gabe's face and it makes Liam not scared, but uneasy. Liam turns to look at Theo, and they give each other a small nod. They maybe don't have to fight, but keep the hunters off long enough for them to both make it into the elevator safely.

At the same time, they show their eyes at the hunters and growl. A few hunters seem a bit scared and their guns lower slightly, but Gabe doesn't move, still pointing his gun straight at the werewolves.

"So, I'm sorry this isn't exactly very... Spectacular. But I'm content with it," Gabe says, a small smile making his way on his face. He makes a signal for the other hunter's to point their gun at the werewolves again and just when they do so, the elevator arrives. Theo looks backward at the elevator and then looks back at the hunter's again, calculating their chances. He acts on the first idea that pops in his mind.

He growls loudly, making Liam move forward a bit doing the same, almost going in for an attack, but Theo pushes him backward into the elevator, quickly following him. He pushes a button the the highest floor where the elevator can take them and the door starts closing, but not before he can hear a few clear gunshots. He closes his eyes at the sound. When he opens them again, the elevator doors are closed. He checks himself for any wounds but it doesn't seem like he has any, and he also isn't in any pain. And then he hears a groan.

Liam.

He turns around and takes in the sight before him. Liam, with three, no four gunshot wounds in his stomach and leg. It makes Theo feel sick. And he isn't sure if it is for the fact that he is looking at four nasty wounds or the fact that _Liam is hurt._

 _No._ "Liam!" He hears himself say loudly. "Fuck."

He drops onto his knees next to Liam, examining the wounds. Three to his stomach, one to his left leg. "Shit."

"No need to swear that much," He hears Liam say softly.

"Oh," Theo almost scoffs out. "So now you finally start using that big mouth of yours again. I was almost missing it just a few minutes ago."

Liam huffs out a laugh before groaning again. "That hurts," He mumbles. "Almost as bad as getting clawed by the beast."

"You have been clawed by the beast?" Theo asks, almost shocked. "How did you even survive that?"

"Hayden took my pain," Liam says, making a pained face. "It triggered healing."

"God," Theo mumbles. He takes a look at what floor their on. "Okay, we're almost as high as we can get with the elevator. There we will find a room and get those bullets out, quickly. Then we continue to the roof, okay?"

Liam nods and closes his eyes for a second. 'No,' Theo thought as he slapped Liam on the arm, but not to hard as he is hurt already, making Liam open his eyes again. "No closing your eyes for now, okay?"

"Okay," Liam says.

The elevator makes a sound, signaling that they are at the highest floor. Without hesitating, Theo picks up Liam and carries him into the nearest room. He lays Liam down on some bed or table or something and grabs all the materials he needs to get out the bullets.

"How do you know what you need?" He hears Liam ask softly behind him."

"I learned how to take care of myself by you know, living by myself and getting hunted by myself. Having to clean myself up after," Theo says nonchalantly. He turns to Liam again, who is looking at him with a look of confusion of concern.

"Questions about that, later," Theo tells him. "If you survive until later."

Liam chuckles, laying his head down. "Dick."

Theo can't help for the small smile that creeps on his face, but that disappears quickly when he turns around to Liam again. He makes his way over to Liam and lays out all the materials, starting by cutting Liam's shirt and a part of his jean off. Only then he notices something.

Liam's heartbeat is slow. Not as in, too slow, but to slow for him to be panicing anymore. He had been panicing the whole time until the elevator. How can he not be panicing anymore if the might die?

"You're not panicing anymore," Theo more states than questions. "Why not?

"I trust you," Is the immediate response Theo gets from Liam, and he is stunned by it. He looks at Liam, searches for his eyes, to find them closed. Theo shakes his head before starting to work on the wounds.

After three minutes all the bullets are out. It appears that there was no wolfsbane or whatsoever on them.

"They are out," Theo tells Liam and Liam's eyes flutter open.

"That was quick," Liam tells him, a small smile on his face. "I'm impressed."

Theo gives him a small smile back, looking at the wounds again. Frowning as they don't seem to be healing.

"You're not healing," Theo says to Liam.

Liam nods. "I know," He tells Theo and Theo doesn't know what to think of that. "It's still hurting so bad, though. I think it matches up with the beast claws now."

At that, Theo feels his gut drop. Even further as Liam's eyes start closing. No, no, no, no. _No_. He starts grabbing at Liam's hand, and arm, trying to do his best to take away his pain, but it is not working.

 _No_.

"It's okay," Liam starts. "You're fine, you should get out."

Theo stares at Liam in disbelief. "You really think I would leave you?"

Liam doesn't answer that. Theo doesn't know whether to take that as a yes or a no. It almost makes his heart break.

"Liam," Theo starts. "I'm not leaving you."

"You should," Liam argues weakly. "I am not able to continue right now Theo, you should save yourself."

'But that is the thing,' Theo thinks. 'I came here to safe you, not throw myself into danger to only safe myself.'

"Just go, Theo. Maybe the hunters wont find me, and you can come get me tomorrow. Or something, I don't know. It is okay, you should go, you should safe yourself. It is oka-"

Theo doesn't give Liam the chance to finish his sentence, as he crashes his lips onto his. For a second it feels like the best thing ever. And then he starts to feel something else too. Pain. But not necessarily bad pain, coming from a wound on his own body, but like a dull one, from a wound far away.

_Like he is taking it from someone._

Or rather, taking the pain from  _Liam_.

He feels Liam leaning in, and Theo does the same. For a few more seconds, maybe it are minutes, he doesn't know, until he feels that there is no pain to take anymore. Theo pulls away, and looks Liam straight into the eye.

"Wow," Liam mumbles, keeping eye contact with Theo.

Theo doesn't know what to react to that, and instead looks away from Liam. To his healing wounds. His wounds have started to heal. This gets a big smile out of Theo, as he looks at Liam.

"Come on," Theo says, lifting Liam off of the bed table thingy and putting him on the ground, making sure he stands stable before letting go. "I think we can still make it to the roof."

Liam gives Theo a nod and they take off. Once they make it to the roof, they start looking over the edge, trying to find the safest spot to jump down.

"I think I found a good spot," Liam says a bit loudly so Theo can hear it from the other side of the roof. Theo makes his way over to Liam and sees Liam grinning down. Not knowing why, he quickly looks over the edge too. A big net hanging there, and Mason's car parked nearby. Theo glances at Liam, before taking Liam's hand into his and making eye contact.

"You ready?" Theo asks Liam.

"Hell yeah," Liam says.

And they jump together. It isn't even scary for a second, and he also hasn't heard Liam's heartbeat go faster while jumping. They land safely into the net, before making their way to Mason's car quick. Mason gets out and looks at Liam at shock, obviously because of all the dry blood smeared on his stomach.

"I got shot," Liam explains to Mason quickly. "But Theo took my pain, triggered my healing."

Mason nods, and opens the door for Liam to get into the back of the car, looking at Theo and not taking his eye off of him for one second. As Theo makes a movement to get into the car, Mason puts his hand on his chest softly as in if he wants to say something. Instead of saying something, he gives Theo a small nod, and Theo doesn't have to think about it to know what he means.

_Theo cares._


End file.
